The Shadow and The Raven
by Wraven
Summary: After rescuing April from the technodrome and escaping, Raph and his brother's watch as the technodrome falls into the water with Leo still inside. Two years later though the turtles are in for a shocking surprise. OCs. Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the original story line of TMNT.
1. Intro: part 1

(Raph's POV)

April, my two remaining brother's and I watched as the technodrome fell into the water with Leo still inside. Once we got back to the docks, I sat down and waited for Leo to show up. I waited until Donnie finally pulled me back up to my feet trying to offer words of comfort as we started back towards home. As we entered the lair, Master Splinter came up to me.

"What happened Raphael? Where is Leonardo?" He asked me. I could hear the worry in his voice and guessed that he already knew what my answer would be.

"He's not coming home Sensei." I replied casting my eyes to the floor. "Leo sacrificed himself for us by holding back a huge krang droid back with one of Mikey's nunchaku while the other four of us got in an escape pod. Then the technodrome fell into the water. Leo never appeared. I'm sorry Sensei." At this point I broke into tears, which I rarely do, and Master Splinter wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I felt his tears fall onto the back of my neck and we stayed like that for who knows how long. Mean while Mikey and Donnie went to Leo's room where, I'm sure, they huddled on his bed crying well into the night.

After Master Splinter and I had broken from the embrace, I went to check on my two remaining brothers. Sure enough I found them on Leo's bed fast asleep with dried tear tracks down their faces. I quietly picked up Leo's blanket that Splinter had made him the Christmas prior and laid it on top of my brother's before leaving the room. Next I went into the dojo expecting Leo to be there practicing, but he wasn't. I longed for him to be at my side telling me everything was going to be fine and that tomorrow was going to be better. Then a sudden realization hit me. With Leo gone I was the next oldest, meaning that I would be the one to take over the responsibility of leadership. In the past had resented Leo for being picked as leader, but now I know that is not what I wanted. After my first attempt, I realized that I could never be a leader, especially after Mikey got injured. But now I have no choice. Now I have to be strong for my brother and try to be as good of a leader as Leo was to pull my family through this hard time. That's what Leo would want.

* * *

 **Ok so this is my first Tmnt fic. So please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something.**

 **Ps: This is not the end by a long shot. I can't say anything more until the next chapter.**

 **See you all whenever I get the next chapter done.**

 **Wraven**


	2. Intro: part 2

(Leo's POV)

I watched my brothers and April escape through the exit tunnel as the chain around the krang snapped. The next thing I knew was the technodrome started to shake as the engines exploded and started to fall. I had quickly regained my balance and started to run towards the exit when one of the legs on the giant krang droid wrapped around me. As I was struggling to get free, I heard the sound of rushing water. I knew at once that the technodrome was sinking and I needed to get out soon or I would drown. Fortunately the krang droid had let go and went deeper into the ship. Unfortunately I wasn't able to fight against the current and I found myself being tossed about like a rag doll. I was finally able to fight my way to the surface of the water, but I knew what little air I had left would not last more than five minutes and when the water was three inches away from what use to be the wall, which had turned into the ceiling, I took in a deep breath and tried to swim towards the exit once more. The deeper I got the more my head pounded and my lungs burned with the lack of oxygen. I was almost out when my lungs gave way and took in a lot of water. Now I was in serious trouble and if I didn't get out in the next twenty seconds I knew I would die, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to make it. My body was too tired from fighting the current to move and my vision had already began to blacken. My thoughts went to my family and how they would take this. Master Splinter I knew would accept what had happened. After all it was he who told me that the mission must be completed no matter what I had to sacrifice or who. Yes, He would grieve for a few days, but then move on. Mikey, I knew would cry the most since he is the most emotional one out of my brothers and I. I just hoped that after my death he will still find things to smile about and be the fun-loving little brother that he has always been. Donnie would most likely lock himself in his lab and throw himself into creating something, so there's no need to be concerned about him for the most part. It's Raph who I'm really worried about. With me gone he will have to take over the responsibility of leadership and the last time he tried to play leader didn't turn out so well. I was also afraid how and if his temper would get worse and what it would drive him to do. 'Please just look after each other and keep each other safe.' This was my final thought as my brain shut down. What I didn't expect though was a figure to swim towards me and grab me just seconds before I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **So I decided to do Leo's pov before getting into the real plot of the story. The rest of the chapters will be in third person form. Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something.**

 **Wraven**


	3. Chapter 1

It was dark in the old abandoned warehouse with its shattered windows and mostly rotted support beams. Out side no living thing moved except for one lone figure carrying what looked like a heavy sack, but was actually a body of an oversized turtle. The figure looked around cautiously before entering the warehouse and carefully set the turtle down on a pile of rags that made up a temporary bed. A few moments later the turtle began to stir then flipped over and coughed up a lot of water and bile. Once his vision cleared, the turtle looked up to see a hooded and cloaked figure kneeling down beside him.

"Who are you and where am I?" Asked the turtle, slowly sitting up.

"My name is Winter Skyfire, but my code name is The Raven. And for your second question you are in my time and dimension," The figure said taking of the hood and cloak. To the turtle's surprise it was a young girl around the age of seventeen. Her skin was a soft tan, her hair was a dark gray-blue color, and she had gray-blue eyes. But what caught the turtle's eye the most was how many scars he could see on Raven's arms and face.

"Well, My name is Hamato Leonardo, but my brothers call me Leo. I guess that I have you to thank for saving me from dying," Leo said coming back to reality. "And what did you mean by your time and dimension?"

"What I mean, Leo, is that I brought you to my dimension, but the time between your dimension and mine are different. How different I don't know. You must bee hungry and thirsty, here." Raven handed Leo a canteen and a bag full of food. " Eat and drink as much as you want. I don't know how long we..." Raven didn't get to her sentence when a loud bang resounded through the building as the huge sliding doors cam crashing down. Through the now open door way came half a dozen men armed with swords, knives, and what appeared to be explosives

"Well, well. You finally decided to come back after six months did you, Raven. I really missed getting to beat you up every other day. I had to use some of my other men as target practice, but they broke too easily," The apparent leader said.

"I was only gone for a day and I'm not your play toy, Cut-throat," Raven growled.

"Well, well, some one has a temper and yes you are. Besides you're a traitor since you have been leaving every so often and for long periods of time. I'm supposing that he is the leader of your new little uprising against the dictatorship and our rebellion." Cut-throat said swinging a sword in Leo's direction.

"I'm not part of an.." Leo started to say before Raven cut him off.

"He is not part of any uprising. His name is Hamato Leonardo and I brought him here for training as a new recruit," Raven said giving Leo a sharp look that told him to stay quiet. Cut-throat looked between the two before nodding.

"Fine Raven, I won't kill him," Cut-throat said putting his sword away. "But that doesn't mean that I will let him be in your squadron either. He will go into reform training so we can make him a proper soldier and then he will go under the command of Tyrant."

"But Tyrant will most likely kill Leo himself without a cause and for entertainment!" Raven yelled. Leo didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be anything good.

"That's the way it will be! Don't forget your place Raven! Your station is on the suicide squad, which is the lowest station that there is! I am captain over all the troops! Don't think that because you're the best warrior we have that you can out rank me! If you try I will have Leonardo and everyone else that you care for executed for high treason!" Cut-throat yelled back before turning to his men and saying, "Take Leonardo to the training center."

Leo didn't put up a fight as two of the men came and grabbed him, but he did give Sky a look that clearly asked, 'What do I do?'

"Do everything that they say, keep your head low, train hard, and never call anyone by their real name only code names. If you do these things everything should be fine," Raven said. Leo nodded in response before he was taken away.

"I have a question for you, Raven. What type of warrior is Leo? It's just that I have never seen warriors that wear a mask to hide their identity or wear their swords on their back," Cut-throat said.

"He's a ninja. Most of us would call him a dark warrior since a ninja hides in dark places and use the shadows to move around," Raven answered.

"Look, Raven. I am not going to let him be in your squad, but I will let you choose a code name for Leo," Cut-throat said as he started to walk away, but not before he heard what Raven said.

"His code name? His code name is The Shadow."

* * *

 **Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I just wanted to let you know that I may not bee updating on a regular basis due to too much school.** **I want to thank those that liked and are following this story. Also I know the general plot of this story, but I am open to ideas. So if you have any ideas on how I can improve this story let me know.**

* * *

It had been two years since Leo's death. After coming home and telling Splinter of their loss, Raph threw himself into his training. He knew that with Leo gone someone was going to have to pull this family back together and make sure that the two youngest brother's didn't get into any trouble and lead them into any battles in the future. Meanwhile Donnie pretty much locked himself in the lab the first few weeks doing whatever he could to distract himself. Mikey had spent the first week in Leo's room either curled up on the bed or keeping everything clean just in case that Leo's death was just a nightmare and that his older brother would come home. After several months of comforting his brother's and picking up the broken pieces, Raph finally was able to get his family back into a semi-normal routine. They would get up, train have breakfast do whatever they wanted during the rest of the morning-early afternoon, train some more, have dinner, go on patrol, and then come home and go to bed. On occasions, though, during the winter, they would huddle around with the thickest blankets they could find and tell stories by candle light. It was on one such night, during the beginning of winter, that in one moment their lives would be thrown back into chaos.

Splinter was just finishing telling his three sons about his childhood and being raised with Shredder as a brother, when all of a sudden a light appeared from the ceiling, almost blinding the three turtles and rat. Mikey squinted and shielded his eyes to see what was happening when two figures fell on top of him and the room went dark again.

"Oh sorry about that," Both figures said in sync while helping Mikey back into a sitting position. Raph and the others were able to see again by this point and were surprised by what they saw. Standing before them were a young female turtle with a light blue, braided ninja mask with sapphire blue eyes and was armed with two tessen war fans. The rest of her gear was similar to theirs. The other figure was a male wolf with almost midnight black fur, wearing a brown, leather vest with a hood and black pants. He was armed with a bow, arrows, and two katana blades. But what caught the most attention were his eyes. They were a sapphire blue, but instead of the round orbs they were slitted almost like a reptiles. Both of them only looked to be around seven years old.

"Sorry about dropping in like this. We were hoping for a better landing," Said the turtle.

"Well, I did tell you to set the coordinates a little to the left," scoffed the wolf.

"Will you please tell me who you are and what you are doing here?" Splinter asked no recovered from the shock.

"Oh yes, where are our manners? My name is Venus and this is my brother Valiant," Venus said and both bowed.

"As for what we are doing here. Our father sent us to these coordinates to find his family," Valiant explained.

"And who is this father of yours?" Raph gritted out losing his patients with the two kids.

"Most from where we come from most people call him Shadow or "The Shadow"," Valiant answered. "But his real name is Hamato Leonardo."

* * *

 **I just figured that things would happen the same way in season two just without Leo. And I do not particularly like Venus, but I just added her *shrugs*. Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something. I'm also up for any ideas someone might have.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone.** **I want to thank those that liked and are following this story. Also I know the general plot of this story, but I am open to ideas. So if you have any ideas on how I can improve this story let me know.**

* * *

"What!" shouted all four of the Hamatos together. There was know way that Leo could have children.

"You're lying! Leo's been dead for two years now!" Raph growled out pulling out his sai and getting into an attack stance.

"Raphael, calm down my son and let them speak." Splinter said.

"You were ether misinformed or you didn't see what happened. You see after you escaped the technodrome, father was trapped inside and almost died of his injuries and almost drowning," Venus explained. "Just as he passed out from lack of air, our mother came through a portal leading to our world, rescued father, and took him back through the portal with her."

"After regaining consciousness, Cut-throat found our parents and told our mom that if father didn't join in the rebellion that they would kill him on the spot. So father was taken to the training hall for a year or so while mother continued her duties on the suicide squad. Not long after father's training was done, he was sent on his first solo mission to rescue mother and blow up the enemy base. Because of his ninja training, which he continued during his war training, father completed his mission without being seen and was put in charge of his own suicide squad." Valiant continued.

"After twelve years of war went by, we were close to winning it and by that time father was in command over almost the whole army. As a reward for his loyalty and honor he was given the choice of what he wanted. Father wanted a child so that he could continue his family legacy. So they spliced father's DNA with mother's, since she was the best female fighter we had, and created us with their machine. So in all it has been twenty years since father has been home. And that's only the shortened version." Venus finished.

"Twenty years!" shouted Donnie trying to think on how something like that was possible.

"It's the time difference. In each world the time is different and so while it will be one minute in one world I could have been a week in another." Valiant explained.

"You expect us to believe that your mother saved our brother so that he could get killed in a war only to come out on top and have you two created just because and that in your world he was gone for twenty years?!" Donnie said his voice rising as he spoke.

"Yes, but when father comes back the time will switch for him and he will return to the age he is suppose to be at. And I wasn't created from father's DNA. I was actually adopted. My life was spared just as Oroku Saki's was. Father rescued me from being killed by Tyrant saying that I could be trained to fight against my own people. But, father told me of my people being slaves to the current 'king' and that I was being trained to one day go and free them from their bondage." Valiant spoke up.

"Wait, your adopted?" Venus asked turning to her brother.

"Yes, father didn't want to tell you because he feared that what happened between Master Splinter and the Shredder would also happen to us." Valiant explained.

"Well there was no reason for father to worry because we don't have to share the same blood to be family. I mean father calls his war comrades family. Besides we were raised together so there's not a problem." Venus said as she pulled her brother into a bone crushing hug.

"I want to believe what you say is true, but if my son was still alive, wouldn't I have sensed him through meditation?" Splinter asked interrupting the two.

"No, you wouldn't have because of the barrier around our world would have prevented you. And you don't have to believe us, because you will see for yourselves. Father was making some final arrangements before he was going to come." Venus said.

"Leo's coming home?" Mikey asked speaking up for the first time.

Valiant was about to answer when a call came through on his wrist intercom. He pressed the answer button and recognized the voice at the other end.

 _"Valiant are you there? Come in."_

"I'm here, Father. What do you need?" Valiant replied.

 _"I had to traval through the krang dimension, unfortunately, to head home. They are getting ready to invade New York. I need you and your sister to try to stop them from that end while I try to do the same on this end." Leo said._

"I under stand, Father. We'll see you soon." Valiant said and hung up.

"The krang are invading?" Donnie asked. Valiant looked at him and grinned.

"Yup, and now we need to prepare for war."

* * *

 **So I did decide to mess with the time line a little so that the krang invasion at the end of season two could be when Leo comes home. Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something. I'm also up for any ideas someone might have.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone.** **I want to thank those that reviewed, liked, and are following this story. Also I know the general plot of this story, but I am open to ideas. So if you have any ideas on how I can improve this story let me know.**

* * *

"Venus, do you still have that hologram device?" Valiant asked.

"You mean the one that copies any landscape? Yeah I have it. Why?" Venus asked crossing her arms over her pastern.

"Because I'm going to try to use it to track down any krangs' hidden bases so we can go and destroy them." Valiant said bluntly.

"Fine here. Just don't break it." Venus said as she tossed a small, round, metal object to Valiant.

"Thanks." Valiant placed the object on the ground and pushed a small button in the middle. Immediately the object started to send out and receive vibrations.

"What is that and what is it doing?" Donnie asked being quite interested in the technology.

"This is sort of like a sonar/hologram reader. It sends out vibrations that read a certain area and when the vibrations come back it will collect all the data of where everything is placed. Next it will process the data and a 3D map of New York will appear. It will also pick up any advanced technology so we can find our enemies faster." Venus explained.

"From what father has told us about the krang, it seems that they have higher technology than the people of earth." Valiant said. A few moments later the sonar popped up a 3D map of New York with a several red dots in different areas. and one green dot where the lair was located.

"So all the red dots are different krang bases and the green dot is us?" Donnie asked. Valiant gave a slight nod to answer the question and continued working.

"So if you know where the krang are located then why don't you just go and destroy their bases one by one?" Raph asked.

"Because there is a control center. One of the lessons father taught us it that you wipe out the main base then the rest should shut down by themselves. Then you only have to deal with the really stubborn ones that won't leave. Besides father said he had to travel through the krang dimension and that most likely means that he is trapped there. If we can get in the main base, we can open up a portal so father can get through. Then we set up some explosives and destroy the place." Valiant said. Suddenly another bright light shone throughout the lair, but this time the three turtles and rat shielded their eyes. Once the light died, they were able to see what had come through the portal. Standing before them was a girl, about seventeen years old.

"Mom!" Shouted Venus and Valiant while trying to hide the holographic map.

"I have been looking everywhere for you two. And who are they?" The girl asked pointing to the four mutants other than her "children."

"Mother, they are father's three brothers and father." Valiant said.

"Sorry my apologies. My name is Winter Skyfire, but most call me Raven. I hope my children aren't causing any problems." Raven said.

"So you're the one that 'rescued' Leo and kept him away for these last two years." Raph said narrowing his eyes and pulling out his sai.

"I didn't keep him away. My superiors did and if Leo had even tried to contact you in any way they would have killed him." Raven said as she pulled out one of her knives. At that point Raph lost his temper and lunged for Raven, only to have her step to the side and kick him to the ground.

"Don't try to tangle with me. I'm trained in every single fighting style and I am a master assassin." Raven warned watching as Raph got up and charged at her again. Raven this time grabbed Raph and flipped him onto his back before putting him in a head lock.

"Enough!" Splinter said firmly. "This is pointless. Raphael I expect you to treat guests better than that."

"But Sensei!" Raph tried to argue, but shut his mouth at the death glare Splinter was sending him.

"I am sorry for my son's actions, Raven." Splinter said.

"It's no problem. I know exactly how he feels. I once had a brother and I too thought that he had perished. But years later I found out that my enemies had found him and turned him into a weapon to use against me." Raven said with a sad expression.

"You mean they brainwashed him?" Donnie asked.

"Yes. Then they sent him to destroy me."

"What happened next?" Mikey asked listening intently to the story.

"He found me. We fought. Then at the end, after I tried to reason with him, I killed him because there was no other choice." Raven said looking into Mikey's eyes with such intensity that Mikey felt like hiding in his shell while everyone else looked at her in shock.

"Whatever. I've killed a lot of my family members. My blood uncle, my blood cousins, and some of my adopted family members. There's one though that has managed to escape my grasp so far, but not for long because I sense that he is in this world." Raven said.

"Who would that be mother?" Venus asked.

"His name is Tiger Claw. His brother took me in when no one else would. Then there was a war and Tiger Claw chose to join the enemy and ended up killing his own brother. That's probably why he became an assassin." Raven said.

"Tiger Claw works for Shredder." Donnie said absent mindedly.

"Then I will go and kill him, but first I have to get Leo out of the krang dimension." With that Raven started to glow before a blast was released. The lights started to flicker and objects started to float in mid air as another portal opened up. Mikey, Raph, and Donnie watched as a figure came through. Once the portal closed, everything was silent for a few moments. Raph was the first to break the silence with a very quietly said, "Leo."

* * *

 **Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something. I'm also up for any ideas someone might have.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone.** **I want to thank those that reviewed, liked, and are following this story. Also I know the general plot of this story, but I am open to ideas. So if you have any ideas on how I can improve this story let me know.**

* * *

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey couldn't believe their eyes, for there standing before them was Leo. He looked older and more worn. He was wearing his normal ninja gear except for the brown cloak he wore, the extra knives and other weapons he carried, he had different katana blades, and his mask was now black with sapphire blue flames on the tails. But his eyes still shone with the youthful fire that they had two years ago and his smile was the same.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Leo said breaking the silence.

"My son. Welcome home." Splinter said as he stepped forward and hugged Leo and Leo returned the embrace. Once they broke apart, Leo turned to his three brothers who still had shocked looks on their faces.

"How could you just come in here and say, 'Hey guys' after disappearing for two whole years like nothing has happened!" Mikey shouted. Leo was surprised that his youngest, kindest, and fun-loving brother was the one to yell at him first. He had expected Raph to blow up in his face, maybe Donnie, but certainly not Mikey.

"I'm sorry Mikey, but if I had tried to even contact you I would have been either severely punished or possibly killed." Leo said in a calm voice. "They would have killed me right on the spot when they found me if it hadn't been for Raven."

"That's not an excuse, Leo. You could have done something to let us know that you were alive and ok!" Mikey said as tears started to roll down his face.

"I tried, Mikey. I really did, but the security was too tight and everything is checked before it is sent out and after getting knocked around by the other trainees, I was too tired and sore to really do anything. And it just got worse once I was put into battle."

"Wait. did you say battle?" Raph asked.

"Yes, I did. You see, Raven's people, dragons as they may be, had been nearly wiped out by her uncles armies." Leo said motioning for Raven to finish.

"My father and uncle were the two princes of the kingdom. My uncle was the favored one of the two, so when my grandfather passed down the throne to my father on his death bed, my uncle and those that were loyal to him started a series of attacks on the land. My father met my uncle in combat and lost. Meanwhile, my mother, older brother, and I where trying to escape, but my uncles two sons cornered us and killed my mother. My brother grabbed me and took off while my cousins gave chase. When I looked back, I saw my uncle kill my father and then watched and my cousins did the same with my brother." Raven said. " After that I started my own rebellion and creatures from other nations and clans started to join. Pretty soon I had an army at my command."

"But since she didn't want to be giving out orders all the time, she became one of the lowest fighters in rank landing her in the suicide squad. Which is were I eventually wound up." Leo finished.

"What? You were put on a suicide squad?!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Well I was put in one then I became the leader of one. So yes?" Leo said looking a little nervous about the heated glair Donnie was sending his way.

"That's it! I am going to take you to my lab and giving you a full health exam!" Donnie said as he went to grab Leo's arm, but was stopped by Raven.

"There is no need to do that. I knew that one of you would freak out. So, I brought along all of Leo's health records and the injury lists."

"Injury lists?" Mikey asked finally cooled down from his outburst and looked at Leo with a worried, but critical eye.

"When in war, no one escapes with just minor scratches." Leo said as his brothers turned slightly pale trying not to think of what injuries Leo had to endure.

"Well, we're just glad you're back brother." Raph said and did something very unexpected. Raph pulled Leo into a big hug and started to cry.

* * *

 **Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something. I'm also up for any ideas someone might have.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone.** **I want to thank those that reviewed, liked, and are following this story. Also I know the general plot of this story, but I am open to ideas. So if you have any ideas on how I can improve this story let me know.**

 **To** Cartoonlover2016: **Thank you for your review. I really appreciate it. So here it the next chapter.**

* * *

"I don't mean to interrupt this touching reunion, but we still have to stop the krang invasion." Valiant said.

"Right." Raph said as he quickly let go of Leo. "I'm going topside to Keep an eye out for the krang and to also look for Karai."

"Why would you be looking for Karai? I thought that you didn't like her?" Leo asked, but Raph was already gone.

"Well, She finally came around and excepted the fact that Splinter is her father. A few months ago we rescued her from Shredder's lair only to have her go and try to get revenge on him. Shredder, of course, set a trap for Splinter involving mutagen. Things were going fine, but as I tried to rescue Karai from her cage above the mutagen tank, Shredder cut the chain, Karai fell into the tank, and was mutated into a snake." Donnie spoke up. "So now she is wandering the streets and we have to catch her and try to change her back into a human."

"I'm sure you all are trying your best to restore Karai." Leo said as he put a comforting hand on Donnie's shoulder. "But for right now we have to stop the krang. After all I need to pay them back for almost killing me. Valiant what have you found?"

"Well, It seems as though the krang have turned off any and all communications and shut down their bases. I can't find anything that would even allow me to uncover their ware bouts." Valiant said getting frustrated.

"Don't worry son, as Master Splinter said several times, "A solution will arise."" Leo said giving Valiant a reassuring smile.

"Guys I'm sorry about this. But foot bots were after us and Erma here is really good at keeping secrets." April said as she ran in dragging another human be hind her who then proceeded to try to find her glasses.

"April, you have brought a stranger here?" Splinter asked in serious tone.

"Don't worry Master Splinter. She's cool. Right Erma?" April asked her friend nervously. As Erma put on her glassed she looked up in shock at what she saw.

"Turtles?" Erma asked and froze.

"What up dawg?" Mikey asked.

"Uh, miss. I know we look kind of different and all, but I promise we're not going to hurt you." Donnie said. Leo, however, felt that something wasn't right and put a hand on one of the knives hanging from his hip. Suddenly Erma's head popped up and spun around while it kept on repeating the word 'turtles.' Leo took immediate action and threw the knife splitting the head in two.

"Now that wasn't very nice." said a voice coming from inside the robot. The frame opened up to revile a krang that had a metal eye piece and a scar running diagonally across its skull. "Well, well. If it isn't Leonardo. We though that you had perished in the technodrome's crash into the harbor."

"Well you though wrong, Subprime." Leo replied. Leo charged the robot, but was stopped by an opening portal from which krang started to come out. Leo dodged the blasts as they came while trying to counterattack. Splinter jumped immediately into action throwing punches and kicks at the invaders. Mikey went for krang subprime, but realized his mistake when glowing saw blades came out from in between the robot's fingers.

"Go quickly and escape." Splinter said. tossing his two youngest son's weapons at them.

"We're not leaving you Master Splinter." Donnie said.

"Just go. I have a plan." Splinter replied. Obediently Donnie, Mikey, and April left without another word. They noticed that Leo had already left with his two children so there was nothing to worry about there. As they ran down the subway tunnel, however, another portal opened up in front of them. Mikey started to hit the krang with his nunchaku while Donnie and April did the same with their weapons. The krang however, started to overwhelm them and one of them managed to shoot Donnie in the arm.

"April, get D out of here. I'll draw them off." Mikey said. "Hey krang, This way. Follow me." And with that Mikey was gone. All of a sudden Venus and Valiant dropped down beside April and Donnie.

"You ok?" Venus asked.

"I just got shot. What do you think?" Donnie said in an annoyed tone.

"It's not as bad as it could have been but we need to get somewhere safe so we can treat it." Valiant said.

"We can go to my apartment." April suggested as she helped Donnie up onto his feet.

"Let's go then." Venus said impatiently.

"I have a bad feeling about us splitting up like this." Donnie said. "I just hope Mikey doesn't get into trouble."

"Don't worry father is looking out for him. Now let's go." Valiant said.

It was a good thing too that Leo was following his youngest brother, because he was about to have a run in with Shredder.

* * *

 **Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something. I'm also up for any ideas someone might have.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Look I finally wrote a long chapter. (in my opinion) I had some free time today so I just sat down and started writing.** **I** **want to thank those that reviewed, liked, and are following this story. Also I know the general plot of this story, but I am open to ideas. So if you have any ideas on how I can improve this story let me know.**

 **To** Cartoonlover2016: **Thank you for your review. When I say ideas I mean anything that you would like to see happen in this story.**

* * *

It was a good thing too that Leo was following his youngest brother, because he was about to have a run in with Shredder.

Mikey had led the krang away from his brother and friend. "More like sister," he thought as he kept running. Unknowingly as he was running down one of the smaller sewer tunnels he passed Leo who was hiding in the pipes that ran above his head.

"Hurry, krang must obtain those that are called turtles for the one called Shredder." One of the krang said to the others entering the small tunnel, only to have Leo jump right in front of them.

"You won't hurt my family every again." Leo said in his most threatening voice making the krang back up. Leo took his chance and sliced through the krang with ease then went after Mikey. "If Shredder hurts Mikey or any of my family in any way he will have to answer to me and not the 'Leo' me, but the 'Shadow' me. The me who survived a twenty year war." Leo thought as he raced through the sewer.

Meanwhile Mikey had gone topside and found himself facing off against a couple of foot bots. But as he kept on knocking them down more just took their place. Even when Mikey got to a construction site where he would have an advantage they still out numbered him and had him cornered to where there was now escape. He kept fighting though and was able to disassemble the bots with little difficulty. Unfortunately, as soon as the last foot bot was down, Mikey let his guard down and one of the foot bots grabbed ahold of his ankle and pushed him down into the freezing water. Mikey was able to get out, but he was so sore and tired that he didn't think he could get back up. But he forced himself to get back up onto his feet and glared at Shredder who had watched every minute of the battle. Mikey could tell the Shredder was smirking underneath his mask as he gave the order for Fishface, Razzar, and Tiger Claw to finish him. Mikey tried to deflect their first attacks, but was unable to move quickly enough. Tiger Claw came down hard with his fist right into Mikey's chest knocking him down onto his back. Fishface used his metal foot to come down on Mikey's back as he tried to get up, carving into his shell. Razzar did the same with his sharp claws, slashing trough the shell. But Mikey wasn't going to have any of it. Running on adrenalin only, Mikey grabbed one of Fishface's breathing tubes pulling him down and then kicked him with both feet almost sending him into the water. Next, from a kneeling position, Mikey jumped into the air, did a back flip and landed on Razzar's back and tried to pull him down by his ears. Razzar on the other hand threw his head back almost into Mikey's if Mikey hadn't jumped landing his feet on a pipe that stuck out of the side of the hill and launched himself back at Razzar knocking him down. This now only left Tiger Claw who charged balling up his fist to take a swing at the now charging turtle. But Mikey saw it coming and rolled underneath the swing and, using the power of his hands pushing off the ground and the force of kicking out his feet together, struck Tiger Claw right in the stomach knocking him down. by this time all the energy and adrenalin had run out. Mikey just stood there unaware of Shredder's approach. A shout of "No!" rang through the air before Mikey found himself pushed to the ground. Looking up Mikey saw Leo standing between him and Shredder with two deep gashes in his left side. But as Mikey looked closer he noticed that this Leo was not the loving and caring older brother that he looked up to and admired so much. This Leo was a brutal and ruthless killer who would tear apart anyone who would hurt his loved ones, that is if the gleam in his eyes said something about him at all.

"You can't be alive. The krang said that you died in the technodrome two years ago." Shredder said with a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"Well you can't go by what you hear only, now can you? Leo asked in a too calm of a voice. Shredder just glared and shook with anger and was that fear in Shredder's eyes. Leo just smiled and not a pleasant one either, but a malicious one that could almost scare anyone half to death.

"I've been fighting in a war for twenty years. I have much improved since the last time that we fought, Shredder. But I am feeling a little merciful to day so I'm letting you off with a warning. Come near my family or my friends again and you will know what hell is really like." With that Leo bent down and picked Mikey up. Then turning back to Shredder said. "Count yourself lucky because I don't give warnings often." And with that Leo was gone.

"Master Shredder, would you like me to pursue them?" Tiger Claw asked.

"No. We need to learn what happened to Leonardo in his absence so we will know how to fight him when the time comes." Shredder said. as he turned and walked back to his lair.

Mean while the krang had pretty much taken over new York city to the point where there was no hope of stopping them. Leo made his way toward April's apartment and entered.

"Mikey, we've been so worried about you!" April said sounding relieved.

"What happened to you?" Donnie asked when he saw how bruised an battered the youngest brother looked.

"Just had a run in with the foot is all. I'll be fine D." Mikey said and almost collapsed from exhaustion if Raph hadn't caught him in time.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared Raphie." Mikey said in his goofy voice.

"I would hit you for that if you weren't injured." was the reply. Leo just smiled softly at the transaction between his brothers. It was good to be home.

"Thank you Leo for going after Mikey and bringing him home." April said.

"I would have done it for any of you. Besides it's my duty to keep my comrades and family safe." Leo said breathing heavily and turned to go. But as he did so April caught a glimpse of red blood flowing down Leo's left side.

"Leo you're bleeding!" Everyone turned to look at Leo when they heard Aprils exclamation. Donnie immediately ran to Leo's side and looked at the wounds.

"This looks bad. These wounds run deep enough to have gone through your lung." Donnie said in his most serious voice.

"Well this is the Shredder we're talking about. And the cuts do cut through my lung that's why I'm breathing so heavily. But it's nothing that I haven't gone through before."

"What?!" Every body in the room shouted.

"Well when you're cut on the battle field and it goes into one of your lungs you keep fighting until you win or you're put out of your misery." Leo explained because he knew from experience. It had happened to him once and he didn't receive treatment until three hours after the battle was won.

"Donnie, you can look at it later. Right now we are still on the battle field so I refuse to be treated until we are out of the city somewhere safe." Leo said.

"We can go to the farm house where I grew up it's out in the country and there's no one around for miles." April suggested.

"Great. Let's go then because the sooner we get there the sooner I can treat Leo's wounds." Donnie said still glairing at Leo. So they left. Two hours later they arrived at an old farm house. Raph and Casey carried Mikey in while Leo let Donnie cut into his skin and sew the tears in his lung and sew the wounds themselves.

"Doesn't that hurt at all?" Raph asked Leo as Donnie was doing the surgery.

"No. Let me tell you, after you've been through as much as I have, this feels like just a little scratch that you get from a piece of paper or a thorn on a rose bush." Leo said. As soon as Donnie was done Leo got up and walked out of the house. Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April looked at each other and realized that they didn't know who Leo was any more. No one noticed that Casey had followed Leo out the door. Casey found Leo sitting in the tree beside the farm house.

"So you must be Leo, Raph's oldest brother who supposedly died two year's ago." Casey said trying to be friendly while settling himself at the base of the tree.

"That's me." was the reply.

"You know the guys talk about you. How you were always there for them when they really needed you the most. They really admired you and missed you."

"Yeah? I thought that they didn't hardly care about me to tell the truth. They would always complain about how I would lead them into disaster."

"Maybe they were just hard on you because they thought that they couldn't be as good as you in both your training and being a good brother."

"What kind of brother would allow himself to almost die and then get stuck fighting in a war that lasted twenty more years with out sending a note telling his family that he was alright."

"A good one."

"How can you say that, Casey?"

"Because, Leo, if you had they would have tried to bring you home and probably get themselves killed in the process. So you were protecting them even though it seemed like you were being cruel."

"You know what, Casey? I'm glad that my brother's have a friend like you." Leo smiled down at Casey. Casey just smiled back up at Leo before both of them closed their eyes to take a nap.

* * *

 **Ok in my time line Leo would have been gone about half a year before Raph met Casey. So I just had to add the interaction between Leo and Casey at the end. Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something. I'm also up for any ideas someone might have.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me a while to write this and this will be the last update till I am done with my PSAT test most likely. This chapter was a bit iffy for me so please tell me how I did.** **I** **want to thank those that reviewed, liked, and are following this story. Also I know the general plot of this story, but I am open to ideas. So if you have any ideas on how I can improve this story let me know.**

 **To** Cartoonlover2016: **Thank you for your review.**

 **PS: I forgot to mention that Splinter still fought the Shredder and lost and April's dad still got mutated (again). Just to clear that up if any of you were wondering.**

* * *

It had been about two months since the turtles and their friends escaped the krang invasion. Donnie along with Casey, and sometimes Valiant, rebuilt the party wagon into another combat vehicle. Mikey helped April and Venus when he could, since he was still healing, with some chores around the house and farm and then take naps while April and Venus would go do some training with Raph and Leo.

All Leo seamed to want to do was train and try to hone his skills even farther than what they were. This mainly came from him being in war mode still and sure he learned and memorized every fighting style there was, every military tactic there was, and how to transform into other creatures including a human. But there were some things that never changed such as his strive for perfection to protect those he considered family. None of his brother's had understood why Leo wanted to be perfect unless it was to impress Master Splinter, but his strive came in handy when he was put in combat training twenty years ago and possibly the only reason he survived.

"Raph your arm needs to be steadier and put your feet farther apart!" Leo pointed out. Leo for the last three hours had been trying to help Raph get to the next level in his ninja training.

"I know how to do this Leo you don't have to correct me every time I make a mistake." Raph replied doing the kata again. Leo only narrowed his eyes and waited for the opportune moment to attack before he struck and Raph went down hard.

"I told you your feet had to be farther apart." Leo said offering his hand to help his brother up. Raph, however, just slapped it away.

"What is the point anyway? I don't seem to be able to do things the way you want me to, Leo."

"You see this scar here, Raph?" Leo said showing a scar that ran down in a curve from the edge of his collar bone to the middle of the edge of his shell. "This scar came from my training. They showed no mercy and would attack you as if you were on the front line in battle. You either had to learn quickly or die from blood loss. I thought I was already a very good ninja, but boy was I wrong. I almost died the first week of training from this wound right here. Reason is because they wouldn't treat your wounds. You had to treat them yourself. Luckily I paid enough attention when Donnie would patch us up after a skirmish that I was able to heal myself fairly quickly."

"Leo, what happened in that other world that changed you so much. It's almost like I never knew you. Like you're..."

"A stranger?" Leo asked cutting Raph off.

"Yeah."

"The first thing that most likely changed me the most was not trusting anyone until they gave me a impeccable reason why I could. Those people became part of my family. The second thing was losing my family to the war and not being able to grieve. So instead I threw myself in training, battle, and pretty much anything violent that I could find to do. I replaced my sadness and sympathy for anger and vengeance. Anger was the only emotion I felt and vengeance was my drive. And that is one of the ways I ended up on the suicide squad." Leo explained.

"You, Raven, and your kids keep talking about this suicide squad like it was your life. What's up with that?" Raph asked.

"The suicide squad was my constant. The people on my teem were my family I needed them as much as they needed me. We trusted each other like brothers and sisters and therefore there was no room for betrayal. For me having them was like being here with you and our brothers and father. I had someone to look after and to care for. They were the ones that helped me keep my sanity just as you, Mikey, and Donnie did and still do." Leo said in a distant voice thinking of his brothers and sisters in arms.

"What do you mean 'Helped keep my sanity'. Leo, you have always had a level head." Raph said eager to try to learn more about his brother.

"Not always, Raph." Leo said now looking at Raph. "There have been many times where I felt too pressured and burdened with responsibility that I almost broke under the weight. But then you, Donnie, or Mikey would come along and said or did something that gave me the strength to continue on."

"Leo, why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"Because I thought that if I did you or one of the others would make fun of me and I didn't tell Splinter because I thought that he would have just shoved the matter aside and tell me that it was my burden to bear and mine alone."

"Why would you think that? We could have helped and Master Splinter would have helped you as well."

"Then tell me Raph," Leo said his eyes becoming darker. "Before we left to break into the technodrome, why did he tell me that we had to complete our mission no matter what we had to sacrifice or who. Unless he was expecting that one of us wasn't going to make it. And since I was the leader and was responsible to keep you all safe, He most likely already knew that it would be me not to return home."

"Master Splinter told you that?" Raph asked.

"Yes and that is what I have lived by for the last two years for you and the last twenty years for me. I completed my missions no matter what I had to sacrifice as long as it was me that did the sacrificing. I never sacrificed anyone during a mission because they were family and you don't sacrifice family." Raph looked at his brother in shock and wonder that he had survived what he did.

"Hey, I think that I'm ready to learn that kata the right way now." Raph said while thinking, 'You will never have to sacrifice or carry any more burdens, Leo. Because we are here for you and if you believe that much in family that you should know that family sacrifices for each other and shares the weight of their burdens.' The training continued and by the end of the day Raph had learned, not only some stuff about his brother, but three new katas as well.

* * *

 **Have to add brotherly fluff in a story right? There will be two or three more chapters before they head back to New York. Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something. I'm also up for any ideas someone might have.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone.** **I** **want to thank those that reviewed, liked, and are following this story. Also I know the general plot of this story, but I am open to ideas. So if you have any ideas on how I can improve this story let me know. This chapter is set right after the 3rd episode of season 3.**

 **To** guest **: Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

After the whole incident April's "mother", Donnie and Casey got the idea to use the krang technology to rebuild the old truck in the barn into a hot rod and of course they asked Valiant to help, since he had experience with advanced technology.

"Can you hand me the welder, Casey?" Donnie asked from underneath the car.

"Sure thing, Don." Casey replied grabbing the tool then turning to Valiant asked, "So, Valiant. What is it like to have Leo as a dad?"

"What is it like? Well it depends on what's going on. During the war he was training Venus and I almost twenty-four seven with hardly any breaks with no room for mistakes. We would be pushed past our physical, mental, and spiritual limits just to gain the smallest percentage of perfection. He didn't show any emotions toward us and acted as though we were nothing but soldiers there to go into battle and die. But when there was a break in the war, he would take time and talk about the rest of his family and teach us about Japan's history as well as help us with any project we were doing or play games with us. Like I said it depended on the situation we were in." Valiant replied.

"Leo always liked Japan and it's culture, but I've never known Leo to be harsh about training nor push someone past their limits." Donnie said.

"Well there is a saying that people change with time. I can tell that you still see father as the loving and caring older brother that sacrificed himself for your safety, but he isn't like that any more. It's time that you let go of the past and forget the old Leo and get to know the new one." Valiant said.

"You expect me to forget the brother that I lost in exchange for this stranger?"

"Yes, and the sooner that you accept what has happened the sooner you will be at peace. Think of it this way. Father is having to go through the same thing. For him it has been twenty years since he has seen any of you instead of just the two years you haven't seen him. He is trying to get to know his brother's again after all you aren't the "I get so excited over science" guy any more. At least not as much as you use to be. So you see it goes both ways you have to get to know the new Leo while he has to get to know the new you." Valiant explained.

"I agree with Valiant, Don. I talked to Leo and he blames himself for not being a good brother or leader for you and your other brothers." Casey said as he was tuning up the engine.

"Why would he do that?" Donnie asked.

"Because he would tell stories of where you, Mikey, and Raph would argue with his decisions and, maybe not in these exact words, tell him what a horrible leader he was. There was one time when I was four, Venus was about a year and a half old, and had just started to learn the way of the ninja, father was pushing me so hard that I broke down crying. I asked him why he hated me so much and he took me into his arms lovingly and told me that he was pushing me hard because he wanted me to be prepared to be a better older brother to Venus than he was to his brothers." Valiant said.

"He really thinks that? I had no idea." Donnie said.

"Don't you start down the guilt trip as well, Uncle. It's bad enough with father and I don't need to be worrying about him and an uncle." Valiant said looking up from what he was doing.

"Wait did you just call me Uncle?" Donnie asked looking at Valiant.

"Yeah. I might as well start calling you and your brother's Uncle. After all we are family."

"Yeah that we are." Donnie said smiling.

"So if Don, Raph, and Mikey are your uncles what does that make me? Casey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a very distant cousin or something?" Valiant said. Donnie and Casey gave each other a weird look then burst into laughter.

* * *

 **Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something. I'm also up for any ideas someone might have.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I would have updated sooner if I didn't have to go and find a poem that I wanted to use.** **I** **want to thank those that reviewed, liked, and are following this story. Also I know the general plot of this story, but I am open to ideas. So if you have any ideas on how I can improve this story let me know.**

* * *

It had been about six months now since they had been gone from New York City and everyone decided that it was time to return. Mikey, April, and Venus were in charge of getting everything they needed from the house for their trip. Currently they were in the kitchen packing up any food that they might need.

"Hey Mikey do we need to pack this? It expired three weeks ago." April asked holding up a pizza box.

"How dare you suggest that we throw out the pizza." Mikey said grabbing the box. "How can you suggest to do something so cruel to the most delicious tasting thing in the whole world?"

"Well you know that's not actually pizza. It's and experiment that Uncle Donnie was working on and if you open the box the every single pizza ever made or will be made will vanish." Venus said jokingly making April laugh.

"Venus you know not to joke about things like that." Leo said as he came into the kitchen to grab one of the boxes that had already been packed. "Those types of weapons are the most dangerous and I don't want to hear you making another joke about them. Understand?"

"Yes father." Venus replied as Leo left.

"What's up with him? It was just a joke." April said.

"It's not just a joke. While we were still in the other world, the enemy made a weapon that actually would destroy things like that. Our enemies used the weapon to kill all the children from infancy to the age of twelve and then used it to kill all our fighters with a certain blood type." Venus said. "Father had to watch all of it happen and there was nothing that he could do."

"That's awful. from some of the stories you and Valiant tell, I'm surprised that Leo hasn't gone insane." Mikey said. "How did he survive anyway?"

"Well, he did have me and my brother. But, there was one thing that he loved other than his family at the time." Venus said.

"And that would be?" April asked.

"Poetry. He would read as much poetry as he could, mostly the ones about home or family." Venus said. "He would come in after fighting and sit down and read poetry to us."

"What was one of the poems?" Mikey asked.

"Well there was a lot of them. His two favorite poem books are 101 Famous Poems and Poems That Live Forever." Venus said. "But the poem that he would quote the most was 'The Harp That Once Through Tara's Halls.' He quoted it so much that I memorized it without ever reading it."

"Could you quote it for us now?" April asked.

"Sure." Venus said before clearing her throat and began.

 _The harp that once through Tara's halls_

 _The soul of music shed,_

 _Now hangs as mute on Tara's walls_

 _As if that soul were fled._

 _So sleeps the pride of former days,_

 _So glory's thrill is o'er,_

 _And hearts that once beat high for praise_

 _Now feel that pulse no more!_

 _No more to chiefs and ladies bright_

 _The harp of Tara swells;_

 _The chord alone that breaks at night_

 _Its tale of ruin tells._

 _Thus Freedom now so seldom wakes,_

 _The only throb she gives_

 _Is when some heart indignant breaks,_

 _To show that still she lives._

Silence filled the room after Venus was done. Neither Mikey nor April could say anything.

"Father would often quote this poem after one of his closest friends were killed trying to protect him." Venus said breaking the silence. "Father considers himself as the harp in the poem. the pride, glory, and praise mentioned are what father lost when he went to the other world. Pride did him no good because he would receive a beating if he became to prideful to do as he was commanded. There was no glory in war or in killing others for a cause of peace. And after returning from a heroic act, there was no praises to great him. The chiefs and ladies refer to his three brothers, his father, his three friends here on earth. The next two lines of the poem are pretty self explanatory. The next three lines refer to the loved ones his friends that died protecting him and father trying his best to comfort them." Venus said.

"How do you know all this and what do you mean by three friends?" Mikey asked.

"Well he hasn't touched it in years, but I have and read father's journal. And the three friends are April, Leatherhead, and Kari." Venus explained.

"Kari? Even after she betrayed us and attacked April he still counted her as a friend?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. Even then he felt a strong connection with Kari. Of course he took it the wrong way and had a small crush on her at the time." Venus mused.

"Venus, do you mind if we borrow Leo's journal so that everyone can read through it so we can understand him and the things he's gone through better?" April asked.

"Sure. Both Valiant and I have already read the whole thing. I will warn you though some of the stuff mentioned are very graphic and will give anyone nightmares for months." Venus said as she packed the last box up and left. Mikey and April looked at each other and asked the same question. What were they about to get themselves in to?

* * *

 **Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something. I'm also up for any ideas someone might have.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. I'm back from Spain! I had a wonderful time and got to meet some awesome people as well as see new sites and try new foods. Without further to do, here is the next chapter!** **I** **want to thank those that reviewed, liked, and are following this story. Also I know the general plot of this story, but I am open to ideas. So if you have any ideas on how I can improve this story let me know.**

* * *

Getting back into New York City wasn't too difficult for them. Leo had devised a plan that at first sounded dumb, but surprisingly worked like a charm. When asked about how he knew it would work later, all Leo said is that he had done it before leaving out the few minor casualties.

"The first thing that we have to do is find Splinter and get him back to normal. Then we can work on stopping the krang." Leo said as they snuck around the sewers.

"So where do you suggest looking for Splinter, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Oh! I know. How about the lair?" Mikey said.

"To obvious. The krang are most likely guarding or keeping a close eye on the lair. We will start searching the main sewer tunnels first and then go from there." Leo said. "April, is it possible for you to track Splinter using your powers?"

"I can try, but I'm not sure if it will work." April said closing her eyes to focus.

"Meanwhile let's split up to cover more ground." Leo said. "Venus you go with Mikey and Casey. You three will cover the east and half of the south tunnels. Valiant you go with Raph and April. You three will cover the west and the other half of the south tunnels. Donnie and I will cover the north and the middle tunnels. If any of you find anything call the other groups using the T-phones. Let's go."

The three groups searched for three hours without any leads to where Splinter might be. As Raph's group started nearing the end of their section April suddenly said, "I think I sense Splinter. It's faint and he seams different. Call Donnie and Mikey's groups."

Pretty soon the other two groups joined Raph's and followed April. She led them through some of the smaller tunnels until they came to one of the junctions where they saw Splinter fighting some mousers.

"Sensei!" Mikey Shouted to get Splinters attention. Splinter turned to face them after destroying the last mouser and charged at them. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie fell to the ground as Splinter headed straight for Casey. Leo and his children along with April tried to stop Splinter without hurting him. Once the three other turtles where able to get back up, They were able to pin Splinter to the floor until he calmed down.

"April, can you try to reach him and bring him back?" Donnie asked.

"I can try." April said as she focused her energy toward Splinter. At that point more mousers showed up making April lose focus and causing Splinter to go on another rampage and escape. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were the first to get up and chase after Splinter with the rest following close behind, when out of now where footbots showed up, used a stick taser on Splinter, and took him away.

"No! Sensei!" Shouted Mikey.

"We need to go after them!" Raph said.

"No that's too dangerous. We need to come up with a plan." Donnie said.

"Valiant the map please?" Leo said and Valiant handed him the holographic map. Leo sent the devise down and let the sonar waves read the layout of the sewer. Once the map popped up Leo set to work finding a sewer entrance to the foot headquarters. Once Leo had the location, he stopped his arguing brothers long enough to show them the map.

"Well why didn't you say anything if you knew that there was a entrance in the sewer?" Raph asked.

"Because I didn't know until now that there was." Leo replied.

Once they got to the entrence and Leo took care of the guards, Donnie pulled out his T-phone and cracked the security code on the hatchet door. Just as they where about to enter a sinister shadow was cast upon them, one that the turtles had come to know very well. Shredder's. All eight of them turned around only to find a very small genetic mutation of Shredder. Everyone laughed except for Leo.

"What the heck is that suppose to be? Mini Shredder?" Raph said still laughing.

"It's kind of cute. Like a shrimp." Mikey said. At that point Mini Shredder attacked the surprised group. Leo how ever stepped in front and blocked the attack.

"Everyone into the hole now." Leo ordered. Every one quickly did as Leo instructed while Leo held back Mini Shredder. Once everyone except for Raph was in Leo jumped into the hole with Raph following.

"An stay out you little freak." Raph said as he slammed the hatchet door closed.

To everyone's surprise the entrance led straight to Stockman's laboratory. They watched as Stockman went up to the cage that held Splinter and teased him with a slice of cheese before eating it himself.

"I'm going to squash that bug." Raph said in distaste.

Once the coast was clear Leo motioned for everyone to follow him and quietly went down to Splinter's cage. He then tapped on the glass door to get Splinter's attention.

"Quick get him out of there." Raph said to Donnie. Within seconds Donnie had the cage door open. Donnie and April began to discus how to reach Splinter's subconscious mind when Stockman appeared.

"What is this?" Stockman asked. "Turtles? Here? But you were all destroyed.

"How's this for destroyed?" Raph asked as he threw one of his sais directly at Stockman.

"April you try to help Splinter." Leo said as he and his brother's went to stop Stockman from pushing the alarm button. It didn't take them long to corner Stockman.

"Let's even the odds shall we?" Stockman said as he pushed a button. A door behind him began to open to revile not only Mini Shredder but two other genetic mutations that were much bigger. The fight recommenced and the turtles were finding it difficult to hold their ground. Venus and Valiant at that point decided to join in fray. Unknown to anyone the Shredder was watching the whole fight. He had had Stockman create these mutations specifically to fight against and kill Leo after their last encounter.

The turtles soon found themselves backed into a corner unable to fight back. 'Crab,' as Raph decided to call it, was too strong for him and Venus to face alone. 'Shrimp,' as Donnie decided to call the one that he was fighting, had snapped his bo staff in half. Mikey was busy keeping Stockman busy while Leo and Valiant were desperetly trying to hold their own against 'Lobster.' To the turtle's relief April had been able to restore Splinter's mind and he was now single handedly beating back the three mutations. After the last one was thrown down into the huge vent below, Splinter found his arms full of turtles.

"So, the turtles still live and the rat thinks like a man again. Now you will know when my blade is at your throat." Shredder called down from where he had been watching the whole scene. Splinter was about to attack Shredder, when Leo held his arm in front of him.

"Wait Sensei." Leo said.

"Yes. Now is not the time to fight." Splinter said as Mikey threw down a smoke bomb and they disappeared.

"Where to now? We have no home to go back to." Mikey said once they were away from the foot headquarters.

"Homes are transitory. What matters is that we are together." Splinter said.

"We still need a place to hang our masks." Raph said. "Where are we going to live?"

"Well there is the old power plant or the abandoned subway tunnel." Donnie suggested.

"Wait. I have the best idea ever." Mikey said.

"Do we really want to hear this." Raph said rolling his eyes.

"It's secret, it's fortified, and no one would think to look for us there." Mikey said ignoring Raph's comment and taking the lead. They soon found themselves at Tony's Pizza Parlor.

"Perfect right?" Mikey asked.

"Wouldn't exactly say perfect." Raph said.

"It will serve for now." Splinter said.

"Next up." Venus said.

"Take the city back." Casey said.

"And rescue the people of New York." Valiant added.

"Including my dad. It's like he's right here. Right next door." April said looking out the window into the empty street.

"All of you will be doing that while I'm doing something else." Leo spoke up.

"Oh and what will you do?" Raph asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm going to search for Karai and try to bring her back." Leo said and left to start his mission.

* * *

 **Again please tell me what you think and if I need to correct something.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! So I know that I told you all last time that i would write two more chapters before I started college, but I was just so busy trying to get good grades. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Leo had been looking for hours for Karai but with little success. He finally sat down on the edge of the dock looking over the bay.

"Where could she be?" Leo asked the moon. But the moon gave him no answer only showing its faint cold light down on the city.

Leo didn't know how long he sat there thinking of what could have happened to Karai when he heard a slight shuffling noise behind him. Slowly he grabbed a dagger out of his belt as not to scare whatever was behind him before he leaped on the other person. Only it was not a person at all but a mutant snake. To Leo it seemed as if the snake's eyes pierced his soul. The snake had a expression of surprise and shock.

"Leo?" the snake asked.

"Do I know you?" Leo replied.

"Leo it's me. Karai."

"Karai? What happened to you?" Shock was written on Leo's face

"I found out the truth that Splinter is my real father. The Shredder did this to me when he tried setting up a trap for Splinter. But what about you? Are you not suppose to be dead?" Karai asked.

"I was suppose to die, but this girl named Raven rescued me and took me to her dimension. Once there I was thrown into a war and got back here just before the Krang invaded." Leo explained. "And I am sorry to hear what happened to you, Karai."

"Thank you, Leo" Karai said with a slight smile.

"I actually came out here to find you and bring you back to the others." Leo said also smiling.

"Leo, I can't. I don't know how to control the mutagen running through my body and I'm afraid that I might hurt all of you."

"Then let me help you find a safe place you can stay." Karai nodded her head in agreement and they left.

* * *

"Leo has been gone a long time. Maybe we should go look for him." Mikey said.

"I do not think that is necessary my son. Your brother is more capable of looking after himself than any of you." Splinter said putting a comforting hand upon Mikey's shoulder. Leo had been gone two hours, which was long enough to have Mikey worrying about his brother.

"Master Splinter is right, Mikey. Leo is more skilled now and has been in more difficult situations." April said from where she was sitting. She had Gotten a fourth of the way through Leo's journal that Venus had given her to read. To be quite honest April was very surprised that Leo had survived at all let alone long enough to come back home.

"What'cha doing, April?" Raph asked.

"I'm reading Leo's journal from his twenty years away from home. Most of the stories I can't even finish because of the brutality written of." April responded with sadness.

"I bet. I finally got time to go through the injury list that Raven gave me and that list can tell you a lot." Donny said coming out of the back room. "I think we all need to read the journal. Valiant told my that we needed to forget the old Leo we knew, and get to know the Leo that has returned."

"How about we each take turns and read the stories out loud?" Splinter suggested and everyone nodded.

"I will begin." April said as they started on their journey to learn about Leo's past.

* * *

"Here. I think this will do for now." Leo said as they entered a mansion a few miles from the outskirts of New York City.

"Leo how did you know about this place?" Karai asked looking at the marble walls.

"Well actually we drove past this place leaving the city to escape the invasion. Besides it is far enough away from us and you won't be in any danger of discovery but you won't be too far away that we can't come and check on you." Leo said.

"Thank you for helping me, Leo."

"No problem Karai. I will leave you to get acquainted with this place, but I will come back with some supplies for you later." With that Leo left to return to his brothers.

The sun had been up for an hour when he finally returned and was greeted by many different expressions on his families' faces.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do, Leo." Raph said holding out his hand with the journal in it. Leo sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **So yeah that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't know when I will get the next chapter done but hopefully it will be sooner than this one was. As always let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
